Evidence
by lerahxkabangx
Summary: The Straw Hats dock at an island to restock. However as they're there strange things start to happen. And who is this girls that suddenly shows up? Why does she need them to take her somewhere and whats with all the beli? They decide to help her. But what happens when she leaves? Will the crew want her back or let her go? ZoroXOC Before the time skip. Rated T may change to M.
1. Meat is all that matters

A lonely ship was quietly sailing in the distance. The sky clear and the water calm. The wind blew gently having the ship sail peacefully and slowly- comfortable and soothing.

Well … at least that's what it looks like from hundreds of meters away.

Closer to the ship the more chaotic and hectic it seemed.  
Or maybe not?  
The whole situation is confusing.

A man with green hair had found a comfortable spot on the gently rocking ship with the warm sun beating down on his sleeping form. Up above a woman with long dark hair sits at a table quietly reading her book with a small smile on her face. Another woman not too far away is standing casually leaning against the railing. Her eyes are shut and her face is relaxed as she inhales the salty scent of the sea; her orange hair floating in the wind behind her.

This all seems pretty nice and relaxing, right..?

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!" A door suddenly slams open startling the redhead that was nearby. Several figures quickly dash out of the room in a blur then a blonde man with a crazy, curly eyebrow appears holding a knife.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of my kitchen!" He yells, a vein can be seen throbbing on his forehead. He begins to stalk down the stairs. Two girlish squeals are heard and then a bark of loud laughter.

"S-sanji, we didn't mean it! It was all Luffys idea!" Yelled the one with a long nose while hiding behind a raccoon-dog.

Uh, no I-i mean! hiding behind a reindeer.

The reindeer squeaked, despite being used as a shield, instead of getting angry at the long nosed man he vigorously nodded his head agreeing.

The blonde man turned his sights to the dark haired boy that was laying on the floor near by holding his stomach while laughing.  
"Hey guys, you're not supposed to give me up so easily!" He stopped laughing to look at the other two with a pout, before turning his attention back to the blonde.  
"and sanji, come on. I only took a little bit of food. Not much, I swear." The man with the straw hat trying to argue his case, but the curly eyebrow man was having none of it.  
"Only a little my ass! **HALF THE FOOD IS GONE!"** He yelled getting close to the raven haired boy. Rather than stabbing him, he came close enough and kicked him full force in the face sending him flying back into the mast.

This caused a certain green haired man to wake up from his nap. He groaned and rubbed his head then looked over to the man next to him.  
"What the hell Luffy?"  
"It was Sanji!" Luffy quickly defended himself. The moss haired man turned to the blonde with a deadly glare. The blonde repeated the same, getting into a stance.  
"You shitty cook! you woke me up from my sleep!" He yelled in the blonds face.  
"Shutup you stupid marimo, don't sleep in the way then!" Countered the chef. The two came face to face grinding their foreheads against each other. The two continued to spit insults at one another.

All the while the ravenette boy continued to watch and laugh. The other two partners in crime ran away in fear and the two females signed.

Before there was a chance for a real fight to begin or to be stopped, a huge robot appeared along with a skeleton!

Remember that calm atmosphere I was talking about before? Yeah, no.

"MARINES!" They both yelled. In an instant the fighting stopped and the crew began scampering around to their positions.

In the distance a large ship was approaching the one that our main characters were on. It was gaining speed, its large while sailes with 'Marines' plastered on them flapped in the wind. Before the crew had a chance to do anything a loud bang resounded over the ocean. The Marines fired a cannon and the ball was headed straight towards them. The Straw Hat boy jumped into the air and inflated himself. Before the cannon had a chance to collide with the ship, he quickly intervened and it bounced off his stomach. This continued for some time. The blacked hair boy bouncing them away, the blonde kicking them and the green hair man slicing them.

"Franky, they're getting closer!" Shouted the red head.  
"Aye aye Nami." the robot yelled back. He quickly ran into a lower space and prepared for the big move. The rest stopped defending the ship and braced themselves.

**"COUPE DE BUUUUUUUUURSSSSTTTTTTT!~"**

The ship shot off across the water at a great speed and then took off into the sky. The marines were floored by the sight, their jaws hitting the ground.

Back on the ship everyone was relaxed. The ship sailed through the air gracefully and everyone aboard enjoy the rushing wind on their faces. Luffy let out of boisterous laugh of joy which brought a smile to everyone's face.

Eh? Nevermind, I guess it's calm again…

After the ship had landed Franky spoke up.  
"Sunny Go really is a SUUUUUPEEER ship!" He exclaimed and posed in the ridiculous way he usually does.  
"But we're running low on Cola. Nami!, how far are we from the next Island, I need to restock."  
"Same goes for the kitchen, we're low on supplies thanks to someone." Followed Sanji while sending a glare towards that certain someone.  
"We're not too far away, If we continue in the direction we're headed now. We should get to an island soon." Stated Nami while looking at her Log Pose. The single arrow pointed straight ahead.

And so the crew sailed on ahead looking forward to what interesting things they would find at the new island.

and meat. That's pretty important. Actually, very important

You know what! screw adventure, meat all the way!

* * *

**Authors note: **  
**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I really just wanted to get something up. **  
**I'm also sorry if my writing is crappy, I haven't written a story in so long, I've kinda forgotten. **  
**I'm not sure how often I'll update, maybe weekly, maybe not. Sorry if you like routines. **  
**Lately I've been having trouble getting the words out and making them sound nice. **  
BUT I WONT GIVE UP!  
**I would really appreciate it if you would review this story. **  
**It doesn't even need to be a deep and meaningful message, It just makes me happy knowing someone is reading this. **  
**Also if you're reading this authors note, thank you for taking the time to. **  
**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**  
**Thanks. **  
**~bye :) **


	2. Casual theft

The crew finally arrived at the island which they learnt was called *Drusta. They got off the ship and Nami started barking out orders.  
"Franky you get your supplies for the ship, Sanji, you and Chopper go get the food and yo- …"  
Nami let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hard through her orange hair.  
"Where did that idiot run off to?" The others looked around for their captain but he wasn't anywhere in sight.  
"Whatever. This happens so often, I'm sure he'll be fine. Come on Robin let's go shopping!" Her sour mood instantly turned happy at the thought of new shoes. Nami grabbed Robin by the arm and quickly dragged her away. The rest of the guys nodded their heads and went their own ways.

Franky went looking for Cola, Brook and Usopp stayed behind to watch the ship and Sanji and Chopper went looking for food while Zoro had also wandered off mid conversation.

Five minutes in and Nami was carrying three shopping bags full of unnecessary items of clothing. Robin walked beside her carrying a single bag.  
"Haaa~ I'm glad we stopped off here, I've been wanting to buy new clothes for weeks now." Exclaimed Nami which was followed by a satisfied stretch. Robin smiled in return as they continued to walk down the street.

The two had made it to the shopping district. Stalls were placed along the sides of the street along with larger shops. The area was bustling and alive with happy people scampered all over the place ready to spend some cash. The sun shined down on them all, the atmosphere great. This kind of scene is what Nami liked best and Robin couldn't disagree. Despite being a smaller island practically everything could be found. You want hats? We got 'em. You what shoes, jars, pots, couches, TV's, lamps, jewellery, books, umbrell-... hold on a second!  
jewelery!

Nami's eye darted back and forth, side to side quickly skimming over the shops like a true professional; deciding what places are worth her time and which weren't. Her eyes quickly glanced over to a jewelry store, then away, then back again; her eyes bigger than before. She quickly linked her arm with Robins and made a beeline straight for the store. Robin in too of a relaxed mood to care allowed the younger to pull her along.

Nami's eyes sparkled as she got closer. In the window a beautiful jewel necklace was on display. The sun's rays bouncing off it making it even shinier.  
_I want it_ was the only thought running through Nami's mind. As the two entered the shop they both froze. Nami in complete awe and Robin, impressed yet didn't show it. The place was amazing, so many jewels and accessories to die for. No… To kill for.  
The two wandered 'round the store admiring everything on display.

As they came to one of the display cases another person appeared. A woman with shoulder length white hair and a blue streak in her bangs looked over at them and smiled. The two smiled in return. She then spoke up, but not to them. Instead to the clerk who was waiting to assist people.

"Excuse me?" She said politely while lifting her arm, signaling for him to come over.  
The man, along with is extravagant mustache quickly bounced over to her. Nami and Robin watched with interest.  
"Yes, can I please have a closer look at there rings?" She pointed down into the display case.  
"Sure." The clerk replied. He then grabbed his key from his pocket and proceeded to unlock the case. He then placed the rings on the display case and took a step back.  
"Thankyou." She replied without looking up.

Interested Robin and Nami looked over the rings as well. As the three inspected them, Nami even going as far as to put one on *cough seven cough* the man continued to watch with eagle like eyes.  
"How much for this one?" asked Nami sticking her hand out to show the ring on her index finger. But, before the man had a chance to answer a loud scream interrupted them followed by a crash. A man had been shoved into the window of the shop smashing the glass. Another woman loomed over him with tears in her eyes.  
"Don't touch me! Pervert!" She screeched before kicking his shin and storming off. The clerk quickly ran over to assist the man and to check the damage to the store.

Nami watched with little interested and Robin with amusement, while the third woman quickly began grabbing a couple of rings and putting them into her pockets. She was about to grab another when an arm grabbed her.  
"What are you doing?" whispered Nami while tightening her grip. Instead of replying the woman picked up another beautiful ring and slid it across the glass case, over to Nami. Right away Nami understood, she let go of the woman's arm and grabbed the ring shoving it into her pocket. The strange woman gave a small smirk and brought her finger to her lips indicating to keep silent. The three then swiftly made their way out of the store.

Before either Robin or Nami had the chance to speak to the woman, she was gone.

After a short silence Robin spoke up.  
"Are you sure it's okay to take that?" she spoke quietly and 'that' being the ring.  
"Yeah who cares!" Smiled Nami while looking down at the twinkling rock on her finger.  
"Now let's go before he calls security!" The two quickly walked off and took a sharp turn.  
One incredibly happy with her new "buy" and the other slightly worried but still smiling.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier... _

The sun was shining, people were chatting, drinking coffee or relaxing. All in all a nice day. However among all this happiness, In the distance a peculiar scene was taking place. A figure quickly dashed around the people in the crowd and then stopped at a stall, but only for a moment. A hand swiped out and grabbed an extravagant looking shoe. The arm then lent out and placed the shoes into a brown haired women's pink bag. purposely having it stick out so that it was visible. The figure then dashed away in a blur onto its next destination.

"Miss! Hey miss!" Yelled the store keeper. He spotted one of his shoes in a ladies hand bag.  
_No one steals from me. Not even pretty women. _He made his way around the stall, slowing down as his large stomach got it the way. He moved towards the woman that was getting away, disappearing into the crowd. He turned back to yell at another worker at the stall.  
"I'll be back in a second." He then quickly rushed off after the thief. He spotted her up ahead, passing by the jewellery store. He picked up his pace and reached out to her. Her grabbed her shoulder and spun her 'round.  
"Ha! Finally, caught you!" He exclaimed proudly.

Startled the woman screamed! Before the shop keeper could collect his thoughts he was shoved and then falling through glass. He grunted in pain. Before he had a chance to speak the brunette interrupted.  
"Don't touch me! Pervert!"

_P-p-pervert! _He was floored, literally. He was too shocked to say anything back as she kicked him and then stomped away.

_That bitch stole from me and I'm a pervert?_

_Women…_

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Second chapter done! **  
**Yeah, this one isn't that long either. **  
**But why bother drawing things out when I can get to the point, you know?  
But still, I'm a little worried. Is it too fast paced? **  
**Also, I know the story may seem a little confusing but it will all make sense later. I promise! **

**Please continue to read and please leave reviews.  
I really appreciate it :) **

**Thanks**  
**~bye **

***Drusta  
As far as I know is not a real place. **


	3. Bum grabbing

**Disclaimer: **  
**I do not own One Piece, only my OCs and the plot. **

* * *

Meanwhile two other companions were walking around the town.

"Sanjjji~" nagged Chopper.  
"Where are you going now?" The little reindeer quickly scampered after the tall blonde who had stopped at a stall.

"We need some of these." The man pointed to the huge fish laying in a bucket of ice.  
The reindeer's eyes widened in disbelief.  
"Are you sure?" Chopper questioned as he glanced back at the large, overflowing backpack that Sanji was carrying.  
"Yes, I'm certain!" Exclaimed the chef as he get out the correct about of Beli.  
"mmm~, besides then I can make a delicious dish from my beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!" Love hearts and flowers appeared around the twirling man, while Chopper just sweat dropped and shuffled away a little from the love-sick weirdo.

The shop keeper finished wrapping the fish and handed it over to Sanji who somehow managed to stuff it into the already full bag. They gave their thanks and continued walking down the street.

As they continued to walk they heard a scream from an alley. Sanji immediately sensing a woman was in danger dashed into the alley with Chopper close behind.

The scene in front of them angered them both.

"Don't touch her!" shouted the young blonde haired boy. He stood opposing a much larger man with a hairy chest and a mean scowl. Behind the boy was a young woman, in a floral dress, on the ground watching with fearful eyes.

"I didn't touch her you little brat!" spat the larger man. He then swung at the blonde boy who wasn't fast enough to dodge and got punched in the face. He stumbled backwards into the wall and slid down, while holding his bruising cheek.

Having seen enough the two Straw Hats intervened. Sanji quickly jumped in, in front of the hairy man.

"How dare you try to hurt that lady." He spoke while glancing back to woman on the ground. Before the man could anything Sanji swiftly lifted his leg and kicked him hard in the gut sending him backwards back onto the main street. Sanji then ran over to the lady to see if she was okay. She ignored Sanji and got up and went over to the boy.  
"Thankyou for defending me." She spoke earnestly and pecked him on the cheek, before bowing to the other two and then rushing off.

Sanji stood with his lips in a pout, a perplexed expression on his face. He turned to yell at the blonde about how he stole "his girl" and about the injustice of it all, but was shooed away by Chopper. So he seethed quietly in the corner waiting for Chopper to check the boys wound.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner." Chopper spoke to the other blonde, while looking in his backpack.

"That's okay." The dirty blonde groaned in response. Chopper quickly applied some antiseptic which caused the boy to hiss in pain. He then applied the bandage.

"There, all done." Chopper smiled. "I wasn't too bad of a punch. They're be a little bruising, but give it a day and it'll go away and the cut shouldn't scar."  
"Thanks. You're really good." The boy smiled in return.  
Chopper froze as he heard this. Heat slowly crept up his cheeks and they flushed a lovely pink. While doing a cute wiggle he shouted.  
"SHUTUP YOU BASTARD! that doesn't make me happy at all~~~" Sanji could only sigh, while the boy stared back confused.  
"ahah! you're funny doctor." He got up and patted Chopper on the head.  
"Well. thanks for your help guys." He then waved them goodbye and walked away.

Chopper and Sanji followed suit, going back onto the main street to continue shopping. Despite Choppers pleas they continues to buy more and more food. At some point Sanji got annoyed and shoved a lollipop in his mouth. Chopper didn't question it and continued to follow along silently.

Yep, today is a good day.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier... _

Up above a lone figure rested on a roof, observing quietly and patiently. A movement below caches the persons eye. The figure spots a woman wearing a long floral dress enter into an alley to their left. She strolled casually, a smile on her face. She passed by a door and continued to walk. A few seconds later the door opened and a large hairy man appeared. He slipped his shoes on that were outside, grabbed his keys from inside his faded jeans pocket and proceeded to lock the door. He then began to walk down the alley the same direction as the woman.

The unnoticed figure silently jumped down from the roof and swiftly sprinted towards the two. The person bypassed the man and lunged for the woman. A stretched out hand grabbed and squeezed her bum. Startled the woman yelped and quickly spun around. In a flash the mysterious person was gone and went unnoticed by the woman. Instead she's spotted the hairy man who she assumed was her attacker. But before she had the chance to yell at him he suddenly grunted and was shoved towards her, causing her to fall over.

Scared the woman screamed.

"Dont touch her!" A dirty blonde haired boy suddenly appeared in front of her.

She feels herself tremble a little less knowing that someone is here to save her.

* * *

Authors Note:

I didn't go to school today, so I decided to write some more.  
Was this chapter okay? I'm not sure if I like it. :/

Also, I read over the previous chapter and relaised the line break didn't work.  
I'm sorry about this, it must of been confusing from suddenly talking about stealing rings to framing people for stealing shoes.  
I'm gonna go back and fix that now.

Well, that's it for this authors note.  
Please continue to read and review.  
Thanks :)  
bye.


	4. Where's my money?

In another part of town not too far from the ruckus of broken glass, theft and bum grabbing, walked a lone man with green hair. He was on a mission. A mission to find a nice comfy stool, in a decent place and drink some good alcohol.

Like my use of adjectives?

He rounded the corner to a slightly quieter street and spotted a pub up ahead. Zoro smiled slightly and made his way inside. It was a nice pub. Spacious enough that several tables could fit here and there without being too cramped. A small stage was situated to the far right of the room where he assumed some people came to perform. The lights inside were slightly dimmed giving off a relaxed vibe and some jazz song Zoro had never heard played in the background. A couple of other people were inside relaxing. Some alone, some with others, eating, drink, talking and laughing. Zoro spared them all a quick glance, taking in his surroundings before walking to the end of the room towards the bar.

He sat himself down on the stool and waited for the bartender to the finished with the other customer a couple seats down to his right. As he waited his thoughts went to his crew members.

_So we gained a new member. I don't know how Luffy does it. _He thought back to all of the events that have happened to far that led up to this moment. Meeting Luffy, gaining new members, getting into several fights and... before he could think any further he was brought back by a voice.

"Hello~~" The bar man in front of Zoro waved his hand in his face. Zoro fixed his gaze on him.  
"Yeah. I'll have a bottle of sake." Zoro grunted in reply.  
"Sake? This early in the morning! Welp, whatever floats your boat." The bartender then turned around to get his drink for him while mumbling something along the lines of  
_pirates… crazy…_

He turned around and placed the bottle of sake in front of Zoro and then walked off to assist another customer.

Zoro grabbed the chilled bottle, he felt the cold drops of water run down his hands but paid no mind to it as he twisted the cap with a light 'pop' and then brought the bottle to his lips. He exhaled lightly and placed the bottle back down onto the table.

Even Zoro, the ever so grumpy bum had to agree that today is a good day.

Before he could relish in the peace and quiet his ears perked up. A faint sounds of something he couldn't quite place, but sounded very familiar was coming from outside and it was getting louder. He furrowed his brow slightly, listening to the sound.

"..eaaaa.." He turned slightly on his stool.  
"meeeeeaaaaaa" He now swiveled completely around facing the door.  
"meeeeeeaaattt" _Meat? That idiot. _

"MEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!" Zoro sighed and turned back around, his back to the door.

The door to the bar burst open surprising both customers and employees. A figure quickly sprinted past and plopped himself right next to Zoro. There was a moment of silence before the person turned to look at him.

"AHH! Zoro! What are you doing here?" yelled Luffy as he almost fell of the chair, but stretched his arms out just in time to grab onto the bar.

"Nothing." was the moss haired mans short reply. Luffy seemed satisfied with the answer, or just didn't care as he quickly waved the bartender over and ordered a large stake.

In a matter of moments Luffy's stake was brought out along with another sake. The two enjoyed their meals in silence. Or at least as silent as it got with Luffys loud chewing.

Later, the door to the pub opened again but the two pirates ignored it until the bartnered began yelling at the person.

"Where the hell have you been!" He yelled across the room. All eyes turned to the girl, before turning back to whatever they were doing before. Said girl walked round to the counter to greet her co-worker.  
"Sorry, I got caught up." Was her, vague reply. She quickly tied her red hair up into a high ponytail and then braided it.  
"It's fine, we're not that busy anyway." replied the bartender. She gave him a look.  
"Then why were you yelling about why I wasn't here?" All she got was a smile and a shrug before he walked off to serve another customer. She sighed at his weirdness.

As she looked around her eyes caught the sight of a green haired man. She smirked a little and waked over.

"Yes?" She questioned. He shot her a glare which only made her smirk widen.

"CAN I HAVE ANOTHER!" came a loud voice beside the moss head. She turned her gaze to Luffy.  
"Sure." She smiled back and walked away.

As she walked away the swordsman grunted.  
_Women, they piss me off. _

He took another swing of his sake and continued to stare at the wall.

Suddenly the door to the pub swung out open again with a loud bang as it smashed into the wall.

_What's with all the interruptions. _Zoro frowned to himself while Luffy just continued devouring his 12th stake.

"Hey! Timmy boy!" Called out the man who opened the door. He had crooked teeth and no hair. He was followed in by several just as ugly men.

"Timmy!" He yelled again.

The bartender who had been serving Zoro and Luffy appeared from behind the counter and looked at the men.

"Thats me." He smiled ignorantly before going back to wiping the glasses. The men growled.  
"I believe you have something of mine." The badly seethed. Tim looked at them puzzled. Then a sudden look of realization spread across his face.  
"I'm sorry sir. Did I give you the wrong amount of change?" He asked while walking to the cash register.  
"You son of a bitch!" Yelled the leader. He stalked up to the bar, his heavy black boots stomped into the ground causing loud bangs. The customers trembled slightly, worried about their safety.

"Now listen here TIM!" spat the bald man. He grabbed the bartender by the collar and pulled him up face to face.  
"Somebody stole money from me and I got a tip off that it was you." Now suddenly releasing the dangerous situation Tim began to sweat a little in the larger man's grasp.  
"S-sir. I really don't know what your talking about." He stuttered back. The bald man let out a growl and threw him back into the cupboard behind him. Bottles and glasses fell shattering on the floor.

The man ready to jump over the counter and teach the little bartender a lesson was suddenly held back mid jump. An arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back and slammed into the ground.  
"What?" He groaned out. As he tried to sit up he was pushed down again.  
"Listen here you stupid baldy. Mr bartender says he didn't take anything and I believe him so piss off!" intervened Luffy.

Zoro sighed, releasing Luffy had just gotten themselves into somebody else's fight... again.

The man's comrades angered, charged towards Luffy. Zoro being the great first mate he is, quickly jumped in front and blocked them all, not even bothering to unsheathe his sword.  
"Listen." He glared. Zoro opened his mouth to continue but closed it again, not even bothered. He applied more force into his block and sent the three of them tumbling backwards.  
"Just piss off." Zoro drawled out bored and turned around. The men struck with fear, quickly gathered their bearings and scampered away.

Their leader turned to them about to yell, but was silenced with a punch to the mouth. Luffy sent him one last glare before the man got up and bolted out the door.

It was quiet for a moment before light cheers and whoops resounded the bar, everyone in the room impressed and grateful. The two sat back down quietly. A stake was then plopped down in front of Luffy and a bottle of sake for Zoro. The two looked up at Tim and the red headed girl.  
"For free!" Tim exclaimed with a smile.

Luffy laughed out loud and quickly stuck into his meal, while Zoro chugged his.

Today is a good day.

* * *

_Literally just a few seconds earlier..._

"Fuck!" Yelled the bald man while stomping around the garage.  
"Where did the money go, HUH!?" He grabbed one of the three and began to shake them. Where? he questioned again and again, getting angrier. His lackeys only shook and shrugged in fear.

"What am I gonna do. You know he'll kill all of us when he finds out." The bald man sat himself down trying to think calmly. In the thick silence a smooth voice spoke up.

"I know who took your money." The four looked around the garage for the owner of the voice.  
"wh-who's there?" called out one of the men.  
"I know who took your money." Was their reply. The eerie voice silently whispered. It was everywhere and no where.  
"who! who took our money!?" spoke the bald man, trying to sound confident. A soft laughter filled the room before it went quiet again. It seemed like an eternity before the voice spoke up.  
"There's a pub, just a couple of block from this place. You know the one, near the docks." whispered the voice close behind their ears.

"There's a man . He took your money."

That was all the four needed to know. Angry and wanting their money back (but mainly wanting to get away from the creepy atmosphere) they rushed outside straight towards the pub.

In the back of the room stood a figure with a smile on their face. The person laughed a bit before reaching out behind them pulling out a large sack. They threw the sack into the air and caught it again, causing it to jingle.

While doing so something fell out and rolled along the floor. A single ray of light from the small window above shined into the garage and revealed the item.

A single gold coin sat on the dusty floor, twinkling in the sunlight.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**How was this chapter? Okay?  
I like to think I'm getting better. **

**So, what's going on anyway? Who is this mysterious figure that keeps causing problems?  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!**

**Well, you'll all find out at some point. I haven't exactly figured out how I'll reveal that, but I'll worry about it when I get there.  
But I'm curious, what are your guys theories. Who do you think the mysterious person is? **

**Please leave a review telling me who you think the person is and what you thought of this chapter.  
I'll love you forever and who knows, maybe you'll guess correctly. **

**Also on another note, school holidays are coming up meaning that I'm hopefully going to have a lot more free time, so I'll be able to write more and update frequently. **

**That's all for now.  
Thankyou and bye :) **


	5. The docks are this way

"Where are those two idiots?" Nami paced back and forth on the deck of Sunny.  
Herself and Robin had returned to the ship and not long after, Franky along with Sanji and Chopper returned as well. The seven Straw Hats waited patiently on the ship for their captain and swordsman to return. Who knows how long that's gonna take though, Luffy gets side-tracked easily and runs off, while Zoro's sense of direction is non existent. Those two were the worst to partner up and go off exploring.

"I hope Luffy-san and Zoro-san haven't gotten themselves into any trouble." Spoke Brook quietly. The others wanted to believe in what he was saying, but what was the likely hood of that, seriously?

Wherever Luffy went, trouble followed for him, waited for him or he accidently ran into it.

There is no escape.

The crew members sighed, waiting to see the sight of their remaining crew mates running and a big angry mob following them with pitchforks, swords, guns, and several unique other weapons.

With another loud, group sigh resounding over the ship, the nine Straw Hats sat themselves down on the deck and waited…

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

"They sure are strong." Spoke up Tim over the cheering. He nudged the red head with a smile.  
"Yeah…" She continued to stare at the two seeming to be lost in thought. But her concentration broke as she quickly wiped her head around to face her co-worker.  
"Tim." She spoke softly.  
"That's me!" He chirped happily while sweeping broken shards of glass into the dust pan.  
She laughed a little at his cheeriness, despite just being through into a cupboard and insulted.  
"I was thinking of taking some time off." Tim stopped sweeping immediately and shot up. The girl flinched slightly and took a step back worried he was going to start yelling.  
Unfortunately she didn't step back far enough as he slapped his hands onto her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. It was silent for a moment as the two had a very awkward staring contest.

"uhh, Tim?" She wanted to question the shorter man further, but feeling the hands on her shoulders start to tremble stopped herself.

_Oh god. please don't tell me he's gonna cry._

A lone tear slid down the bartenders face, then another and another.  
"MY BABY!" He yelled and then pulled her into a tight embrace. He squeezed and squeezed, she could feel her bones crushing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and another around the back of her head. She shoved her into his chest and forced her to stay. The girl tried to lift her arms and push them against his chest to move away, but to no avail. His hold was like a death grip, literally.

"Tim, I can't breath." Came her muffled voice against his shirt.

"You're leaving the nest, finally growing up." Tim sobbed, deaf to her pleas.

_This guy… _She thought.

His arms began to loosen around her frame and she took this as the chance to escape from his clutches.

"You're baby? Tim, I'm 19 and you're not even my dad." She spoke in a monotone while giving him a weird look.

"That's besides the point!" He flailed his arms around.  
"What I'm saying is that, yes! You can go!" He gave her another hug, this one shorter but just as strong.

"Thanks Tim." She smiled back.  
"When are you leaving?" He asked while tilting his head back and quickly fanning his hands near his eyes to keep the tears away. He then sniffled and looked at her.

"Today."

* * *

34 stakes and 7 bottles of sake later the strongest members of the Straw Hat Pirates were finally satisfied

…and they ran out of spending money.

With a loud burp and a thump of his chest Luffy jumped off the stool, ready to head back to the ship.

"Let's go Zoro!" He called while walking away.  
"I'm sure the others are waiting." Zoro silently agreeing got off his chair and followed his captain out the door.

The two walked down the street, carefree and in a good mood. Completely unaware that they were walking in the wrong direction. They continued to walk in the opposite direction of the docks passing by several stores and interesting things that Luffy had to run off and touch every five seconds.

"WAIT!" A voice called from behind. The two men ignored it, or just didn't hear it.  
"wait!" Yelled the voice again this time closer, the two continued to stroll casually.

"stop." Zoro felt a soft hand grasp his arm and hold him back. He quickly spun around while moving his other arm to his swords, preparing himself to attack but relaxed as he recognised the person as the girl from the bar.

"Finally! Are you guys deaf?" Zoro scowled and then noticed she was still holding his arm, he shook himself loose from her grasp and stood up straight.

"You're the girl from the bar!" Exclaimed Luffy.  
"Yeah. Okay listen, I was hoping you guys would be able to take me to this island." As she spoke, she pulled out an old brown faded piece of paper from the backpack she had on. She unfolded it and smoothed the wrinkles out and then showed the two where she wanted to go. The two men squinted at the map trying to read the faded writing and markings.  
"Please?" She asked. "I really need to get here." She emphasized by pointing to a small island on the map repetitively.

"Sure!" Luffy beamed in return.

_That was easy. _She thought, smiling to herself.

The ravenette then began walking away and Zoro soon followed.

"The docks are this way."

* * *

After what seemed like forever to the seven crew members, Franky, being as tall as he is spotted a little yellow hat, brimmed with a red ribbon and a green tuff of hair next to it. Also, close by was red hair.

...red hair?

"Who's that with them?" Franky spoke confused.  
"I don't know." Brook spoke, while looking into the distance. Chopper, Usopp and Nami desperately tried to jump up into the air trying to get a good look at what the two were talking about, but it proved to no avail.

"I dont care." Spoke Nami loudly and slightly frustrated because she couldn't see.  
"As long as those idiots are finally back. Now we can go."

As the two crew members got closer the shorter ones of the crew were finally able to see what Franky and Brook were talking about. Luffy quickly sprinted onto the deck, Zoro walked behind slowley and the girl even further away. The seven stared at her.

"Who's she?" They spoke while pointing.

"I'm Lee." Was her curt reply. No one knew how to respond to her very simple answer. They were hoping for a little more detail. After a short pause Robin spoke up.  
"Thankyou, for showing out crew members the way back to our ship." She smiled down at her.

"Yeah! She helped a lot. Zoro's an idiot and was leading us the wrong way!" Shouted Luffy.  
"WHAT!? I wasn't leading anybody, besides I knew where I was going." Defended Zoro. The rest looked at him with a '_sure, sure' _expression before looked back to the girl.

"So, what are you doing here then?" asked Nami. Before the girl could answer Luffy jumped in again.  
"We're gonna help her get to an island." Nami became irritated at this. She tried to explain to their captain that they didn't have time. They needed to get to the new world, but the straw hat wearing boy wouldn't listen. The bantering continued for a little before a heavy thud was heard on the deck. Everyone looked towards the sound and saw a large sack of gold coins on the grass floor.  
"I'll pay." And that was all that Nami needed to heard before giving in and welcoming Lee aboard. The orange haired girl then quickly took the map off Lee and swiped the money running off to her room. But not before yelling.  
"Get to work already!" and then the door slammed shut.

* * *

**Authors note: **

**That's chapter 5 done. **

**Not going to lie, its disheartening not getting any reviews, because I have no idea if you guys are enjoying this fic or not.  
Also despite the fact that I'm not very good at writing, I still enjoy it. So I will continue to post. **

**If you guys have an opinion on this chapter or the previous ones, please let me know.  
I would appreciate it a lot. **

**That's all for now.  
Bye. :)**


	6. Do you wanna see my underwear?

**The OC Lee has officially been announced. Yaay! :D  
From now on majority of this fic will be told from her point of view.**

* * *

That Straw Hat Boy sure did accept me easily. Is he really that good natured or just clueless? Maybe both? I looked at him as he bounced along the road ahead of me, his iconic hat atop his head following his movements. Walking next to him was the green haired man Zoro. I've seen his poster before, he has the same glint in his eyes. Unlike Luffy who agreed to take me to where I need to be so easily, he didn't really comment. I wonder why. Maybe he doesn't wanna go against his captain? Or maybe he doesn't care. I then glanced over to him and sized him up. I watching his katana strapped to his sides shift slightly with each step he took.

He must of felt my gaze on him as he turned around to glance back at me. Ours eyes made contact before he grunted and turned his head forward again. I smiled at his hostile behavior.  
_Interesting. _

I stopped looking at the men ahead of me to glance at my surroundings. Despite only living here for two years this island is probably the closest place to home.  
_Maybe I'll come back when I've fixed everything. _I continued to watch the citizens carry on with their lives. People ran back and forth, some yelled, some sat quietly, people laughed, children played. I sighed and looked away.  
_Don't get attached. _I decided the best place to look was at the back of the pirates heads but as I glanced up I only saw one.

"Where is your captain?"

Zoro stopped walking and turned to look at me and then to his side. I heard him give a frustrated groan and then he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Luffy, the fucking idiot."He muttered. He stood in one spot and gave a 360 scan of the area, searching for his captain. I decided to help as well. I looked in the direction of an alley and in the corner of my eye I could see the swordsman beginning to walk away. I quickly spun around and called out to him.  
"Where are you going?" He looked at me as if I was stupid.  
"Looking for my captain remember? I'm going to check over here."He then turned away and began to walk off. He didn't get very far however as I quickly ran up to him and stopped him by his arm again.  
"We should stick together, otherwise you'll get lost as well."He looked like he wanted to argue back but instead he removed himself from my grip and looked at me with a frown.  
"Let's try over here." I motioned for him to follow. While I quickly scanned the area my eyes fell onto a wind chime shop. It looked pretty interesting enough, I guess that the easily distracted captain went in there. Zoro and I entered into the store and looked around.

The shop was filled with not only hundreds of wind chimes but several dream catchers to. I admired the sight while Zoro just slapped one away in front of his face, making more noise in the process.  
"Guys look!" Called a voice coming from the back of the store. The both of us walked down the aisle and spotted Luffy in the back corner of the room.  
"Let's get this one!" He held up a wind chime which made a soft, pleasant noise. It was simple but still pretty I my opinion. Hanging from the hook were blue painted tubed of metal with a small wooden ball in the middle and a diamond hanging at the end. Zoro sighed and looked away uninterested, Luffy paid no mind as he continued to knocked it around to create the soft sound. With one uninterested and one preoccupied I figured I was never going to make it to the ship, so I decided to handle the small yet slightly annoying situation.  
"I'll buy it." I went to take it out of Luffy's hands but instead he gave me a bright smile and ran off to the counter. I followed behind while reaching into my pants pockets and pulling out come coins. The old lady at the counter looked at the wind chime and smiled.  
"100 Beli." She spoke softly and I gave her that amount. She smiled again and bid us farewell as we left the store.  
_When I come back, I'll sell windchimes. _

The three of us were finally back on track heading towards the docks with a little assistance on my part by getting Zoro to go in the right direction. I don't understand what's so difficult about  
"Follow the path" and yet he manages to turn left down an alley. And Luffy just laughs whenever this happens and calls him an idiot.

_Maybe this is a bad idea. _

No! I can't back out now. They seem good enough and Luffy already agreed. Besides I need to get there as soon as possible.

"Sunny!" Luffy cheered and then ran off ahead. I looked up and spotted a large ship with a huge lion face at the front and behind at the very top above the outlook sat a black flag on top. It swayed in the wind with the Straw Hat's symbol displayed for everyone to see.

Zoro and I followed Luffy up and onto the ship. I was amazed, the area was huge!  
_So much space, and the deck. It's grass? _I wanted to squat down at touch the floor but refrained myself and continued to look around; keeping a straight face to hold in my amazement.

However my observations of the ship was short as a loud chorus of "Who's she?" and fingers pointing towards cause me to move my attention to the rest of the crew members. I frowned at their pointing fingers.  
_Rude._ But I decided to answer their question anyway.  
"I'm Lee." I was quiet for a bit.  
_Understandable, they probably weren't expecting a strange to board their ship. _Before the awkward silence could ensue any longer a tall dark haired woman came up to me and smiled slightly.  
"Thankyou for showing our crew members the way back to our ship." I gave a short nod.  
_Nico Robin, she's quite tall. _

Then right away a loud voice called out.  
"Yeah! She helped a lot. Zoro's an idiot and was leading us the wrong way!" Shouted Luffy.  
"WHAT!? I wasn't leading anybody, besides I knew where I was going." Defended Zoro. After the swordsman's rebuttal the rest of the crew gave him an incredulous look. I smiled a little at the fact that he was uncomfortable.

"So, what are you doing here then?" Spoke the oranged haired woman, emphasis on the 'here' as she motioned her arm to indicate she meant the ship.  
_Cat Burglar or Nami. I believe you're the navigator. _Before I had the chance to reply the captain answered for me.  
"We're gonna help her get to an island." I saw her frown and a look of distaste crossed her face as she turned to look at Straw Hat. The two began to yell at each other, Nami giving good reasons as to why I couldn't be on board and Luffy waving them away. While the crew continued to watch the fight, I gave an amused smile and then searched through my backpack. I pulled out the map and then a heavy sack which I dropped onto the deck and it landed with a jingle. The shouting stopped and everyone's attention focused back onto me.  
"I'll pay." Nami's face quickly morphed into a gleeful smile and her eyes changed into the Beli sign. She rushed towards me and rushed out a quick  
"Welcome aboard." before grabbing the map out of my hands and swiftly picking up the money from the ground. I was slightly alarmed at the speed of which she changed her mind. Then in a flash she scampered up the stairs and slammed the door shut, while ordering for everyone to get to work.

_And so begins my adventure with these people. _

After the order rang out and the door slammed shut the crew members began getting ready to set sail. While I was preoccupied with watching Luffy stretch his arms out and grab onto the mast, which then caused himself to fly up into the air and land on the pole I was grabbed by the hand. Surprised by the sudden action I quickly turned my wrist around, grabbed onto the offenders arm and turned it around into an uncomfortable position, holding the attacker firm in place.

I then brought my gaze to the persons face and was met with a love-struck, swooning blonde. _Black Leg?_ Suddenly realizing that I was hurting one of the crew members, I quickly let his arm go and took a step back. He didn't seem fazed at all, instead he began wriggling about while singing.  
"She touched me~She touched me~~!" I swear I could see love hearts and flowers appearing around him. Slightly puzzled, I decided to step back and let him be, but he quickly appeared before me again a sensual look on his face. _This man is very strange. _I backed up slightly at the closeness. But he managed to reach out for my hand and gave it a soft kiss.  
"Please to make your acquaintance, I'm Sanji the chef."  
"Hello." I smiled back which caused him to fall back as blood trickled down his face from his nose. I frowned at his weird behavior.  
"Sanji!~~" Called out a small animal with a large pink hat. _Tony Tony Chopper, the ships doctor.  
_"Pull yourself together." The reindeer grumbled while roughly shaking the man awake. Sanji rose from the floor a smile on his face and twirled away to where I assumed was the kitchen.  
"Ladies, lovely ladies~" He sang.

Chopper and I both stood there watching him leave. Chopper gave a sigh and then turned to me. I felt his gaze so I turned and looked down at him. He jumped a little at the sudden eye contact, before continuing to look at my face. Particularly my left cheek.

"What happened?" He asked while raising his hoof. I kneeled down and let him take a closer look.  
"Got into a fight. No problem though." He examined my cheek some more.  
"Did you bandage this yourself?" I then moved my hand to my cheek and remembered back to when _he _bandaged it for me.  
"No. Somebody else did." I gave a small smile.  
"Well whoever it was did a good job."

* * *

That damn woman always ordering me around. I groaned as I watched Luffy unraveled the sail and then I tied and secured the rope into place. Deciding that was enough work I slumped down against the mast, shut my eyes and got comfortable. My silence didn't last long as I heard feet rush past me in a flurry. I cracked open one eye and looked towards the noise. I spotted that ero-cook running towards the new girl. I sighed at this, stupid love sick cook. But the sight in front of me caused me to open my other eye in interest.

What was her name? Lee? Yeah… she grabbed his arm and quickly spun him around holding him in a tight lock. _She could easily break his arm. _I smirked at the sight, but that stupid cook didn't seem affected at all as he had a gross smile on his face. I looked back at her, her dark green eyes had turned to an almost steel like colour and her mouth was shut in a hard line. I frowned at this. _Something about her is off. _As suddenly as she held him in that position she quickly let him go and and took a step back, her face relaxed into an almost expressionless one except for the guilt in her eyes. Sanji began his regular swooning which un-interested me as I closed my eyes and blocked out the annoying noises. After some time I guessed that the Shitty Cook had finally left since I heard the kitchen door open and close. I looked back to where they were last and noticed the red head still there, this time kneeling down in front of Chopper. Not caring anymore and sleep taking over, I shut my eyes again and drifted off.

* * *

After Chopper left I figured now was my chance to explore the ship. I walked along the deck and spotted the snoozing swordsman and further away the captain relaxing on the lions head. Up above Robin was reading at a table and next to her sat Brook drinking some tea.  
_How does that even work? _I watched him take a sip and seconds later brown liquid dripped from the seat of his chair.

_Oh…_

Moving on…

I opened a door and stepped inside. The sight shocked me, all around the edge of the room was a huge fish tank. I walked closer to the glass and looked through it. I could see hundreds of small fishes, an assortment of different shaped and coloured coral and other strange sea creatures. After being mesmerized by everything around me, I decided to leave and try the next room but before I could reach the door handle it swung open. A man with black curly hair and a large nose quickly informed me that food was ready and that I should join. I left the room and followed him to the dining, where I saw everyone already sitting down ready to eat.

While Luffy was yelling and explaining something exciting, I made my way around and sat beside Brook. Not a moment later Sanji rushed out with plates of food and placed them down in front of Robin, Nami and myself and then quickly disappeared. The men groaned while Nami cheered and Robin smiled and then they quickly dug into their food. _He really does favor women. _I picked up my fork and ate as well.

Soon enough Sanji came out with the rest of the food and everyone began to laugh and eat. I observed them quietly while chewing on a piece of meat. My eyes shifted to each crew member. I wasn't sure how many different conversations were going on but everyone seemed happy. I didn't want to admit it. Not me to anybody and not even to myself, but I envied the scene in front of me. I noticed that I was frowning, so I quickly relaxed my face and continued to eat. I istened to bits and pieces of each conversation until my attention was drawn by someone saying my name. I glanced up and saw Nami looking at me. She seemed a little annoyed at my delayed reaction. I acknowledged that I'd heard her by nodding and making eye contact.

"Why do you need to get to this island?" She didn't sound rude or angry, but curious and everyone else seemed to feel the same as other conversations stopped to listen in to ours.  
"Something of mine is there and I need to get it back."  
"What kind of something?" Interjected Usopp. I frowned which seemed to frighten him a little. Worried, I quickly relaxed my face again and spoke.  
"Something really important."  
"Why do you need to get it back?" Asked Nami. All eyes were on me waiting for a response and I was beginning to feel a little frustrated. _They're testing you. Just like before. _  
"So that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." I didn't want to tell them anymore, so I averted my eyes to looked down at my plate. Everyone seemed to get the message as they continued chatting aimlessly.

_Don't say too much, you'll get in trouble. I'll get them in trouble. Best to keep them out of it, it's none of their business anyway. I just need to get there, find it and then I'll never see these people or _them _ever again. _

I sighed and stabbed my fork into another piece of meat.

* * *

"Something of mine is there and I need to get it back." I stopped, like everyone else and listened in to what the new girl was saying. Nami had asked why she needed to get to that island. Honestly, I couldn't give a shit, but I listened anyway. Usopp jumped in asking as well, but her vague answer didn't reveal much. However it did make me a little curious. I noticed as she answered him her face turned into a hard frown as she shot him a glance. He flinched in response. Nami continued to ask and I could tell the new girl was beginning to feel uncomfortable, although she was quite good at hiding it.

She moved her green eyes down to her food signalling she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Who cares anyway? None of my business. But as the chatter picked up again, I continued to watch her. She stabbed her fork into another piece of meat and chewed slowly. She seemed to be thinking something over. I watched as a mixture of emotions quickly passed over her face before returning to her usual passive look.

Despite saying I didn't care, a little part of me was interested.  
_What is she thinking..? _

* * *

After everyone had finished eating the men went their separate ways while Nami and Robin stayed behind. I watched them as they talked and then looked over to me. Robin stood up first and walked over.

"You can share the room with us." She said simply.  
"Yeah, trust me. You don't want to room with the guys." The orange haired girl pulled a face and then began to walk away. "Come on! The room's this way." She called out. I stood and picked my backpack off the ground that was beside me and followed Robin out of the room.

I was shown into the girls room. On one side of the room it was slightly messy as several articles of clothing were thrown about, but the desk beside it was very clean with lots of hand drawn maps in neat piles. On the other side the bed was made and neat and a small book shelf stood near the bed, consisting of thick books I'd probably never heard of. In the corner of the room was a blow-up-bed which I figured was mine. I walked over to it and placed my bag on top.  
_They even made it for me and gave me a quilt. _With my back to them I fought back a large smile.  
"Is that okay?" Questioned one of them, I wasn't bothered to figure out who asked as I turned around to answer.  
"Yes, thank you."

I sat down on the bed and they did the same on their own, Robin reached for a book near by and began reading while Nami looked over the map I had given her.  
"If the weather stays fine we should make it to your island in four days."  
_Four days!? I hope I can make it in time. _I nodded and then looked out the window. The sun had gone down and only a little bit of its light still shined through the dark sky, illuminating the sea in a soft glow. It was silent for awhile, I glanced over at Nami, I could tell she wanted to say something.

"Yes?" I asked. She jumped a little.  
"What's in the bag?" She managed to regain her confidence and she pointed to my backpack beside me. I decided to tease her a little.  
"Why do you want to know?" I watched her become a little irritated. I saw Robin from the corner of my eye smirking at our exchange.  
"I just do! So tell me." She huffed out and shifted positions on her bed.  
"And I thought the chef was the pervert. It's just clothes." I paused for a bit and then gave her a smirk.  
"What? Do you wanna see my underwear?" He face turned red in anger and embarrassment. She looked so funny I couldn't help but laugh. I heard Robin giggling to herself as well as she hid her face behind her book. Nami soon followed and began to laugh as well.

"You're not as much of a hard ass, as I thought." The two continued to giggle while I snapped my mouth shut. _What am I doing? Don't get comfortable around these people. _The two seemed to notice that I had gone silent and looked at me puzzled.  
"I'm going to sleep." I gave a short smile and turned around, my back to them. They seemed to think that was a good idea because after a couple of rustling noises the light was flicked off and the room turned dark, the only light shining in through the window, from the moon. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I slowly sank into the mattress, getting comfier and comfier. I couldn't recall in a long time feeling this warm and secure. Even after living in Drusta for two years, I'd never felt this nice. I quickly snapped out of my daze as my thoughts went back to my actions a few minutes ago. _Don't get used to this. Only four days and then I'm out. _I tried to force myself out of my relaxed state, but it was proving difficult as my eyelids kept drooping closed.  
_Don't get attached… Don't get attached… _As I chanted that to myself like a mantra, sleep finally took over and I let myself go.

* * *

**Authors note:  
Check that out! I'm happy with the length of this chapter.  
Also the quality of it, It's not too bad in my opinion.  
I find it a lot easier to write in first person rather than third. **

**So, how did you guys find the OC Lee. I know she's sorta unemotional, but that will change :)  
Also as mentioned above, most of the chapters will consist of being in her POV but I will change to Zoro and the other crew members now and then. **

**I hope I managed to get Zoro's character right, even though I didn't have him say much.  
I'm sorry if he turned out a bit OOC. **

**The next couple of chapter will be pretty much getting to know Lee more.  
You know, her personality and past, stuff like that. Also having her interact with the crew members. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I liked writing it.  
Please review and continue to read.  
Thanks :D  
Bye. **


	7. The storm

My eyes snapped open. At the sight of a strange wooden roof I quickly sat up and glanced around. I moved my head left and right checking my surroundings.  
_Bad idea. _

A sudden pain shot through my head, I lowered myself down slowly back onto the mattress and rubbed my temples. _Got up too fast…  
_After the room stopped spinning and my head stopped throbbing, I slowly sat up. I looked over to Nami and Robin, they were still asleep. I turned to look out the window and spotted the sun which had just started to rise. I sighed in frustration and ran a hand through my hair. I noticed that my hair was out of place so I quickly adjusted it and re-did the brade. I then checked in my backpack to make sure everything was still there.  
_One… _I searched some more and moved other items out of the way.  
…and _two. _

I covered them back up and then zipped up my bag.

Deciding that it would be boring to sit in the room doing nothing, I silently got off the bed, made it and left the room; closing the door with a quiet 'click'.

I sighed quietly and leaned my head against the door. It was a little chilly and a small shiver ran over me as the wind blew by. But it wasn't bad. I like the smell of the sea, nice and crisp in the morning with a pleasant cool breeze that wakes you up.

mmm… but then again, I could be laying underneath the covers in the warmth, sleeping some more. But since I was already up, it seemed stupid to go back to sleep. I probably couldn't, even if I tried.

I leaned up off the door and turned around looking at my surroundings.

Blue sea and blue sky.

A small smile made its way onto my lips as I looked around me. But it quickly dropped when I heard a noise. I glanced around the ship to try and locate where the sound came from, and that's when a shadow caught my eye. I looked up at the crows nest and spotted a figure moving around. I tensed up, and the worst case scenarios came to mind. But as the figure became more visible, I realised who it was. The green spiky hair being a dead give away. I relaxed and my thumping heart beat considerably slowed down. Realising how anxious I was I became irritated with myself. _Don't fear them. _I breathed out a deep sigh and shook my head. Then realising how weird it must look at me standing here staring at the crows nest, I moved to sit on the bench that was connected to the mast.

The thought of being watched made me feel uncomfortable, I'd rather Zoro not be able to see me. I sighed again and leaned my head back against the mast with a soft 'thump'.  
_Four days. In four days it'll be over. _

The thought gave me a small amount of comfort as my eyes slowly shut and I rested;  
rocking gently with the waves.

* * *

I like the night watch. It gives me time to think, but most of the time it's an opportunity to sleep in peace. No body attacks the ship anyway… most of the time… so I don't have to be 100% on guard.

I puffed out a short breath as I lifted the weight up for a final curl before setting it down with a light 'clang'. As I did so, I noticed movement from below. I cautiously glanced down ready to attack, but relaxed my hand that was reaching for Shusui. I spotted the new girl on the deck looking up in my direction, she seemed anxious too. I know something about her is off, so I decided to keep an eye on her, but to my annoyance she disappeared from sight. I quickly checked the ship from the other side of the crows nest, but I couldn't see her.

I was beginning to feel irritated and my suspicions about her were increasing until I felt a very soft knock on the mast. I opened the hatch from the crows nest and looked down, there I spotted her resting against the mast. I narrowed my eyes and watched her for a little longer, before closing the hatch and getting back to training.

* * *

I hadn't realised I'd nodded off until I was abruptly woken up by yelling and loud crashed. I rubbed my green eyes off their sleep and stretched against the mast. Although it was morning and the sun was fully up it still felt quite cold, maybe more so than before. I watched the crew members and apart from Luffy and Chopper the rest had decided to layer up.

"Lee!" I turned my head to the voice. Nami was standing on the upper floor wearing a large fur coat.  
"It's going to be really cold soon. Grab a coat from the room." I decided to take her advice and got up, as much as I liked the cold, I wasn't keen on freezing. I opened the door and looked inside for a coat.

_Typical unpredictable weather. _I opened a draw and rummaged through it.  
_But if it's typical, that it's unpredictable… _I then remembered that I had packed a coat. I unzipped my bag and pulled a large dark blue coat out.  
_...does it make it predictable then? _I shrugged the confusing thoughts away as I put on the coat.

I opened the door, back onto the deck. But it quickly shut in my face. Confused and a little annoyed I tried to open it again, but found resistance. I pushed harder until the door suddenly loosened and widely swung open, banging into the wall. The freezing cold breeze blew past causing my hair to go into my mouth. The weather had changed dramatically and I was what, gone for 15 seconds. In the safety of the door frame I watched the Straw Hats run around trying to make sense of this sudden change. The wind had picked up dramatically and the ship swayed from side to side. I held onto the frame for support, while pulling my hair out my mouth. Waves crashed, sometimes making it so high that water got onto the deck. The water on the grass deck caused Usopp to slip and Luffy still had his usually cheeriness to laugh at him during this situation. I couldn't help but smile either, however that feeling disappeared as I lost grip on the frame and was sent tumbling down the deck.

I rolled and rolled until I finally crashed into the stairs by the front of the ship. My back hurt from the harsh impact and my body felt uncomfortable in my current position of legs over head. As I tried to gather my bearings I heard shouting and more crashes around the ship. Although I couldn't see, I'm sure the others were having trouble too. I attempted to flip myself around the right way up, but as I moved my legs off my head, a huge wave came from above and crashed straight onto me.

The force of the water pushed me and caused me to roll back, then thanks to the rocking I once again slammed into the stairs. The salty water winded me slightly and I had managed to swallow some down the wrong hole. I coughed and coughed while trying to get up.

"...storm… trong!" I heard Nami's voice yelling in the distance. I tried to listen out for her over the loud crashes.  
"old tight… wait… out…" Her words were difficult to make out, but I got the jist of it. I think…

Another wave crashed over the side and I could hear Chopper panicking somewhere on the other side of the ship. The rain then began to pelt down harder. Still in my upside down state I could feel myself begin to slide along the grass. I tried to grip onto it with my hands but it didn't work as another wave hit me. I slid back and then was headed straight for the stairs again. Taking advantage of the short time I had, while sliding towards the stairs I maneuvered myself and managed to grip onto the wooden railing. I got into a better position and clutched onto the wood. While doing so I could hear Luffy laughing in the background. It amazed me how he could still enjoy himself right now, but I also couldn't help let a smile grace my face.

I took a moment to look around, albeit it was difficult with rain getting into my eyes. But I saw the crew members, despite being in a difficult situation and while some were freaking out and others calm or laughing, they still worked together. They still did what needed to be done, communicated and stayed with each other. The same feeling from yesterday at dinner overcame me. But I think I began to understand it more. It wasn't jealousy or envy, it was longing. I laughed to myself, that I was thinking such ridiculous things during a storm.

Despite being thrown around, drenched, choking and being slightly injured. There somehow was a positive side to it all and I couldnt believe it. And that's when I realized suddenly, what a great crew they are and how much I want…

_Don't! _

I paused for a moment. Held my breath and shut my eyes.

_Don't._

_Just don't. _

All prior thoughts, I erased from my mind.  
I thought of nothing as I held onto the railing and waited the storm out.


	8. A promise

"_I can't wait till I grow up!" Exclaimed a small dark green eyed girl. _

"_Why?" Questioned a shortner girl that sat next to her. As she asked, she fiddled with the blue streak in her white hair.  
_"_I want to go on an adventure across the sea!" The first girl exclaimed loudly while standing up. The smaller looked up in amazement, before jumping up as well with a large smile. They held hands and spun round in circles, but their celebration was short as laughter cut through.  
_"_ahaha! You can't be serious! You guys are too small and wimpy to explore." Called out a brown eyed, red haired girl whose hair was braided in a single ponytail.  
_"_SHUTUP!" The two younger girls yelled.  
_"_You're just jealous 'cause you're not invited." Countered the green eye'd girl. Instead of getting angry like the younger girls had expected the redhead looked saddened by the statement.  
_"_I'm not invited?" She cast her eyes downward with a small pout. The two instantly regretted their words and jumped up quickly, changing their minds.  
_"_No! We were joking!" They yelled. "We can all go!" The three girls jumped about happily.  
A small cough broke through the cheers. The girls turned their sights to a small blonde haired boy.  
_"_Can I join? I want to explore." The green eye'd girl and red head were quick to say no.  
_"_NO way! ewwww, boy's have cooties. You can't explore with us. GIRLS ONLY!" They shouted. He looked sad as he turned to walk away, but the smallest of them all quickly jumped him and hugged him from behind. She spun the both of them around and kept her hold on him. His face turned a bright pink while her's looked determined. She blew her blue streak out of her eye and spoke up.  
_"_I like him, so he's joining too!" The other two sighed in defeat as they plopped themselves down onto the small bed. The girl and the boy joined and they all sat in a close circle.  
_"_So, will we join the marines or something?" Asked the boy. The green eyed girl pulled an ugly face and shook her head.  
_"_NO WAY! WE'RE GONNA BE PIRATES!" She shut one eye and gave a manly 'argghhh!' The three laughed at her strange behaviour.  
_"_Okay. Let's make a promise." The red haired girl stuck her pinkie into the middle of the circle. The rest followed her lead.  
_"_Follow after me" The eldest spoke.  
_"_I promise..." "I promise..." They chimed after the red head.  
_"_That we will always stay friends..." "That we will always stay friends..."  
_"_That we will go on lots of adventures..." "That we will go on lots of adventures..."  
_"_and be the best pirates..." "and be the best pirates..."  
_"_IN THE WORLD!~" "IN THE WORLD!~~" The four of them fell back onto the bed in fits of laughter, huge smiles on their faces. _

* * *

**Authors note: **  
**This chapter is quite short. I didn't have much time today. **  
**Also, I just wanted to write a small flash back. *hint hint* **

**I'd like to thank the two people that reviewed my story!**  
**When I read them, omg! I freaked out. I am so happy and thankful :D 3 **

Natalie  
**It makes me so happy to hear that you like my story and that you want me to continue. **  
**So thanks :D **  
**And congratulations! You have the privileged of being able to say 'I reviewed first' ahaha. **

elemir123  
**WAKATTA WAKATTA ahaha **  
**I'm glad you want me to continue so much, even to the point where you beg in different languages. **  
**URESHII :D**

**That's all for now (:  
I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
Please continue to read and review  
Byee**


	9. Bandages

By the time everyone else had woken up it'd gotten colder. I looked down from the crows nest and saw the members putting on warmer clothes, thinking that was probably a good idea I decided to get down.

I went over to the hatch and lifted it up. To my surprise the New Girl was still sitting there quietly. I climbed down the ladder, eventually making it back onto the deck. I lent over a little and peered at her face.  
_Asleep…  
_I straightened up and turned to walk away when I suddenly stumbled from a hard kick to the shin.  
"You damn Marimo!" Yelled that stupid ero-cook. "Don't get all close to the ladies face, she wouldn't want to wake up to a monster." He sent me a glare and I followed right back.  
"WHAT! Shutup you Dartboard Brow!" I tensed up and reached for my swords.

**"****DO YOU WANNA FIGHT!"**

All of a sudden I felt a searing pain in my head. I knew what the cause was right away.  
_That damn bitch… _I grinded my teeth together and rubbed my head. Annoying noises were coming from my right and I saw the stupid Price of Dumbass Kingdom swooning again. Hearts in his eyes. Disgusting.

"You two! Don't yell in front of her, she's sleeping." Commanded Nami in her usual authoritative way, while crossing her arms over her chest. I looked away annoyed while Curly Brow next to me started being the love sick freak he is. I grunted in acknowledgement to Nami and then walked off. I still needed to get my coat.

When I'd returned the wind had picked up a lot and the temperature was dropping. I didn't bother me much though. I found a comfy spot against the side of the ship. I folded my hands behind my head and extended my legs with a sigh.

A couple minutes later there was movement to my right.  
_So she decided to wake up. _The new girl began to stir awake. I watched her bring his fists to her eyes to rub away the sleep and them she gave a tired yawn. As she stretched her shirt rode up a little, her white skin exposed to the cold weather. I saw her shiver and frown in discomfort. I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. She still seemed to be trying to figure out what was going on when Nami called out to her.

"Lee! It's going to be really cold soon. Grab a coat from the room." New Girl didn't argue as she got up and went into the girls bedroom.

I closed my eyes again and began to relax until I felt a rough jolt from the boat. My eyes snapped open and I looked at my surroundings. The weather had quickly turned for the worse. The wind got stronger knocking the sails about, water was making it onto the deck from the waves and other crap was happening as well. Like Usopp being annoying. I grunted and then settled into a comfortable position again but was interrupted by a huge wave landing on top of me.

I growled in frustration and got up. I decided to find somewhere else to relax. Not bothering to climb up all the way to the look out I settled at the bench of the mast, where New Girl had been. Once again I folded my hands behind my head and stretched my legs out.

I heard a loud bang in front of me, so I looked up to see what it was. New Girl was there trying to open the door, but the wind was pretty strong and was pushing against it. She eventually swung it open and it hit the wall with a huge crash.  
_She's damaging the ship _I thought annoyed.

A huge gust of wind blew by, blowing her hair all over the place and into her mouth. It took everything I have in me not to laugh at the stupid sight. Instead I smirked and continued to watch in amusement. I could hear Luffy laughing in the background and somebody else yelling. Everything was going good in my opinion. I was comfortable, warm and I got to watch someone look like an idiot. But suddenly her grip on the door frame slipped. I saw the look of panic cross her face before she fell to the ground and began tumbling down to where I was.

She rolled and twisted around the wet grass and then came to a halt when her back collided with the stairs to my right. I cringed at the sight and considered helping her, but I let out a small laugh instead when I saw her position. She was on her back with her ass in the air and her feet by her ears.

However my amusement ended abruptly again when a wave crashed down onto her. It sent her in one direction and the ship sent her back in another. She slammed into the stairs again, this time coughing and gasping for breath. Despite not completely trusting her, I couldn't watch any longer and decided to help.

I steadied myself up against the mast trying not to slip over on the wet grass. However before I had the chance to move towards her. I heard a shout from my left. I saw Chopper sliding around the place in a panic trying to grip onto the grass. A sudden rock of the ship sent Chopper flying and he was about to go off the edge! I quickly dived for him and grabbed him by the leg. We smashed into the wall, but I managed to steady ourselves.

"Zoro!~~" He cried. I gave him a reassuring pat and then moved both of us to the stairs on my left.  
"Hold on tightly!" I yelled over the wind. He did as I asked and I did the same, gripping onto the railing.

I turned and looked to my right to see if Lee was okay. I saw her still over there in the same position. I felt the boat rock again and she began to slide back. I cringed, expecting to see her slam into the stairs again. Instead she managed to flip herself around and grab onto the railing of the staircase. I'm not gonna lie, I was relieved.

She was still as she held onto the railing. I saw her looking around the ship and then a smile graced her lips.

_She's so confusing… _She seemed happy and content, but I felt like that only lasted for a second before she looked upset and then, nothing. Her smile dropped, her eyes empty. She was completely expressionless and I found myself asking the same thing again.  
_What is she thinking..?_

* * *

After The Storm

* * *

The wind stopped, the waves stopped, the rocking stopped and the shouting stopped.  
The sea became calm and quiet. I slowly unwrapped my legs from the railing and loosened my grip on it. My limbs felt stiff and my back ached.  
_I'm sure it's bruised. _

I tried to get up, but decided it was best to stay put, as a sudden pain jabbed at my back. I'd call Chopper over once he'd checked everyone else. I shifted to rest against the paneling, leaning my head back with a sigh.

My own thoughts were beginning to confuse me. For so long I'd never had a thought anything similar to that so why now. Yeah, this crew is nice, but it's nothing to worry about too much. When did I even start feeling this way? That's right, I didn't need to before. I sighed again. Thinking about it isn't gonna help.

Just forget and ignore.

I heard movement to my left. I turned my head stiffly to see what it was. I spotted Zoro and Chopper together by the other staircase. What I saw amused me. Chopper was gripping onto Zoro's neck in a vice grip and it didn't seem like he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. When Zoro tried to pry him off, the little reindeer would hold on tighter.  
_How cute. _As much as I told myself not to, I smiled. My attention was then drawn away from the two, to a voice yelling above.

Across from me on the upper level stood Franky.  
"Is everyone alright?" He called out. He listed off names one by one and each member responded.  
"Ree?" He spoke my name which startled me. I wasn't expecting anyone to be concerned.  
Instead of vocally responding I gave a small thumbs up and a nod. That seemed good enough to the blue haired man, since he continued talking.  
"Nami! Sunny is a little banged up, I want to make sure she's okay. But we're gonna need to stop at an island." I could feel myself begin to panic. _We can't stop, what if there's not enough time._  
"I think we should too. The storm didn't go away. We just made it out. We should wait for it to pass." Was her reply. I wanted to say something, tell her she couldn't do that, explain that we needed to be there as fast as possible.  
But what right did I have? They were letting me use their ship, even if I did pay them. They still don't owe me anything. Besides I didn't want to explain why.

After Franky's and Nami''s short announcement, everyone got up and back on track. We were heading towards a small island which Nami predicted was only 17 minutes away. Everyone continued to do their own personal things while I sat there, just watching. I didn't mind. It's too painful to move anyway.

While I sat in my little space I watched Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Robin pail the water from the deck back into the sea and fix other little messes here and there. Zoro had finally managed to get Chopper to let go.

That same ridiculous feeling surfaced again, but I pushed it down.

I was so deep in thought I hadn't realised someone was standing in front of me until I heard a loud grunt. Chopper and Zoro were standing by my feet. I looked from one to the other confused.  
"Chopper, she's injured." _He knows? How?  
_At the mention of the word 'injured' Chopper quickly put on a serious face and began asking me questions. I answered each one simply and he started to frown more in worry.  
"Zoro. Carry her to the sick room." Announced the blue nosed reindeer.

Zoro came closer and moved his muscular arms out wide, preparing to lift me. I stared at him the entire time and I could tell it was making him uncomfortable. He came closer and bent over, looming above me. I continued to look at him and his face started to go a little pink, only slightly though. His arms finally encircled my body and he lifted me up. I couldn't help but laugh a little as he grunted and turned away, breaking eye contact.  
_Looks like I win the staring contest. _I thought happily.

With me now in Zoro's arms, he walked towards the sick room, Chopper leading the way. The little reindeer opened the door and we followed inside. I continued to look at Zoro as he placed me down on the bed and moved to leave.  
"Wait!" Before Zoro could open the door, Chopper called out to him. The swordsman seemed annoyed, clearly not wanting to be in here. But, nonetheless he stopped and turned around.  
"Wait here with Lee for a second. I just need to check in the storage room." And with that, the doctor quickly scampered off, shutting the door behind him. Zoro groaned and lent against the wall, while folding his arms across his chest.

I continued to watch him and I could tell he could feel my gaze, because he kept on shifting. I smirked a little and then looked away, deciding to not make him feel even more uncomfortable. Silence filled the room. I wasn't sure if he was feeling awkward or not, I was comfortable enough. I moved to get into a better position but unfortunately I remember my injury too late. I hissed in discomfort and stopped my movements, then deciding to just sit back how I was before.

It was my turn to be stared at as I saw from the corner of my eye Zoro watching me. Before I could open my mouth to speak, the door quickly swung open and then shut again.

"Found it!" Beamed Chopper. Along with a big roll of bandages he carried a large, oddly shaped, purple leaf. He placed it down onto the table and then began rummaging in a cabinet.  
"Zoro." He began while keeping his head down, looking through a draw.  
"See that shelf back there." He waved his hoof behind him in the direction of the self.  
"Yeah?" Zoro's gruff voice responded. He lent up off the wall and walked towards the shelf.  
"Can you please grab that clear can, it should have a red lid." Zoro located it easily and picked it up. He walked over to Choppers desk and set it down. He then walked back over to his place and lent against the wall, re-crossing him arms across his chest.

Chopper finally came up from the draw and pulled out a herb crusher. He ripped off a piece of the leaf and then began emptying the clear gooey substance from the jar Zoro had retrieved. I watched him intently as he quickly crushed the ingredients together and then turned to face me.  
"Please lay onto your stomach." I did as asked, although quiet slowly. Before Chopper could proceed to 'cure' me a grunt caught our attention.

We both turned to look at the swordsman.  
"What am I doing here again?" Zoro asked.  
"I'm going to treat you next. Just sit on my chair quietly."  
"I don't need treatment." Argued back the green haired man.  
"As your doctor I'm tell you to please sit." Zoro groaned and sat himself down on the chair.

The doctor then turned his attention back to me. He lifted up the back of my shirt to reveal a large purple bruise on my lower back. He gingerly began applying the newly crushed substance from the bowl onto my back. I shivered a little. But, despite the uncomfortable feeling, I could feel the strange paste already begin to dissolve and disappear onto my skin. It felt comforting and soothing. The reindeer then quickly bandaged my back and sat me up right. It was already becoming easier to move.  
"Thanks." I smiled a little once I was up right. I fixed my shirt, pulling it down and then moved to get up. But was held back and Chopper pulled me down again.  
"Let me see your cheek before you go." I turned my head allowing him access to the bandage.

With my head turned at a new angle, my eyes met Zoro. I made eye contact with him, before looking away; pretending to be interested in something else. I could feel Chopper remove the bandage and gently apply pressure onto the point where the wound was.

However, I suddenly felt him still his movements and his breath hitched a little. I turned back to look at him curiously. He seemed to be think about something as he looked closely at me and my cheek. I knew what he was thinking and I began to panic a little. But, my worry didn't last long as he shook his head and blinked back at me. He then gave a smile and stepped back.  
"There all done. You can go."  
I nodded and smiled, then began to walk away. I turned to look back at Zoro. He was staring at me suspiciously, probably wondering what had just happened. Ignoring his look I opened the door and stepped back out onto the deck.

* * *

_Chopper_

As Lee left and cast a glance back at Zoro I continued to watch her.  
_Why does she seem so familiar? I feel like I've met her before, but that can't be right. But the bandaging. It was done just like how I would do it. Even the wound looks familiar. I don't understand. _

"Chopper?" I quickly turned my eyes to Zoro. "Did something happen?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure..."

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I went on holidays and then when I came back I got sick.  
I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I like the first half, and then the 'sick room' scene was kinda like bleeeehh... I dont know.  
I wrote this chapter over the course of several days, so maybe that's why. **

**But are you guys starting to make any connections? I wonder heehee. ;3**

**Also, I do realize the first half of this chapter was pretty much like chapter 7, But just from Zoro's POV.**  
**Sorry about that, but I enjoy writing from his POV. Although, I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job. Is he too OOC?**

**Anyways, I'm back at school now. So I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, however I shall try my best :D **

**I hope you all continue to read and if you have any questions or comments, please let me know. I appreciate them a lot!  
Have a great day or night and I'll try and post the next chapter soon.  
Byeeeeee~~ :) **


End file.
